


Sucker

by xXxDeViLiNwHiTexXx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Blood and Injury, Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss, Mental Health Issues, Non romance, OT12 (EXO), Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxDeViLiNwHiTexXx/pseuds/xXxDeViLiNwHiTexXx
Summary: Everyone's after something. Let it be woman, let it be fame.Everyone's sucker for something.Something they can put their whole life at stake for.Chanyeol wanted power, Jackson wanted recognition.And Baekhyun, he wasn't so sure.Everyone's just sucker for something.
Kudos: 2





	Sucker

_**Chapter one: Jackson and Jackson** _

_“Sir Baekhyun’s on another unofficial shootout.”_

The man on the phone said nothing. As if it was something new for him to get this type of call. 

“Okay. Fetch him when he’s done.” 

“What did the boss say?” 

“He asked us to fetch him when he’s done.” Jackson replies to Taeyong’s question. It took a while for the sounds of gunshot to quiet down. But the duo still decided to wait a bit longer. There were no words exchanged. They both knew. How it was better for them not to be seen by the human Inside. Or if they even can call him a human.

Shoes clanked against the tiled floor. Chanyeol hated this hallway somehow. He didn't like how these tiles always picked up the smallest touches of his shoes, creating a sound, alerting everyone including himself. 

But his destination , was his favourite place to be. Old stench of blood that the air carried seemed to comfort the mafia leader. The hallway was quiet. No extra sound could be heard other than the one’s his shoes created. But the silence screamed, screamed louder than any other sound.

Taeyong was standing outside the torture room, leaning against the wall, nursing a cigar stick in his fingers.

“Why do you keep smoking this cheap shit?” Taeyong dropped the stick, surprise written all over his face. Chanyeol felt annoyed at this guy. He was so fucking oblivious to his surroundings.

“Sorry sir.” The shorter male replied as he pulled the door open, letting Chanyeol in.

Upon entering, the mafia boss could see Jackson standing in front of a body, with one of the leather belts in hand. Panting , clearly out of breath.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Chanyeol could faintly hear what the other male was saying from the doorway. The torturer was standing at a very corner of the room. At first glance a normal person may not even see them. But Chanyeol just knew. Knew how his teammates worked. 

How they were monsters in their own way.

“Hyung!” A voice shouted before the taller could say something himself. And the called male looked behind, catching a glimpse of his boss standing on the doorway. 

“Hyung! I.. uh..” suddenly Jackson felt at loss of words. The leather belt slipping past his hard grasp. Making slight sound like plop against the floor. The sound was so soft , it almost felt unreal how brutal this soft thing actually can be. 

Chanyeol didn’t say anything for some moment. His eyes lingered on the figure on the ground. He was now sitting, back pressed against the wall. The room they were in was dimly lit and he couldn’t see the figure’s face. But he was sure. Chanyeol could bet hundred dollars on this. That blood and tear stained face was smirking at him.

“Take him to Yixing. Get him cleaned up.” The boss ordered and other two male just nodded.

“Is this it?” Chanyeol had to stop on his track, back facing the source of the voice. He didn’t bother to turn around. He just let out an annoyed sigh as he left the room. Clanking sound of a pair of shoes against the floor echoed through the empty hall way. 

“I can fucking walk! Leave me!” Yixing sighed at the oh so familiar bickering.

“Yeah? As if!” And there was another familiar voice too. And also a lots of sounds of pushing and pulling.

Getting up, Yixing goes out of his room. He saw Jackson dragging someone who was clearly trying hard to break free.

“Xing! Can you like poison him or something? I can’t fucking tolerate him!” The man holding onto a younger male asked the doctor in charge.

“Yeah? Then I’ll ask Chanyeol to put some bullets through your skull too. How does that sound fucktard? Nice, no?” Yixing finally gets ahold of the struggling man, pulling him in a half embrace. 

“Whatever fucker. I just hope you..” 

“Jackson! Enough already. Please leave!” Before The said male could complete his words, the doctor shut him up. He didn’t like it a bit when someone spoke to someone like this. Especially this boy. 

“Who was it today again?” The doctor asked nonchalantly. Despite knowing the answer already. And the other male didn’t respond. 

“Get rid of the shirt.” The Chinese ordered, and the other complied. The blood drenched shirt was stuck on the other’s body. Sudden friction opened up the dried up wounds. Making them ooze out. And the injured one did it with such an ease, it made the doctor shiver. No matter how many times he does it, He never gets used to it.

A towel was dampened in antiseptic mixed warm water. It’s just there were so many wounds, it would take hours to clean each one of them with cotton balls. Over the years, Yixing just let go off his professionalism and went quack. 

Warm damp towel glided against the wounded body. Some places needing extra rub, because the blood had dried up so freaking long ago. Somehow, the amount of wounds weren’t the thing chilled the doctor. It was the body that didn’t even have goosebumps when he rubbed on each deep wounds. Not even a single hair would stand. Not even a single hitch of breath could be heard. It almost felt like cleaning a doll. 

“Can you go a bit faster Xing? I’m really hungry.” The male said as If he was getting a spa done.

“It’s not something I can hurry on Baek. You know it.” 

“Please! I’m really really hungry. I didn’t have anything since last night!”

“And when is your last night?”

“Uh… Saturday ?” 

And it already was dinner time of the monday. Yixing sighed and quickened his hands. Covering the wounds with gauge. He did this with same amount of sincerity and time each time the smaller man came to his clinic. And the said male took them off just as fast. 

“Okay done. And please don’t drink alcohol for today Baek! Please!” Yixing wished, once, once this boy would listen to what he says.

“I want chicken. And soju is MUST with chicken.” Yixing watched as the smaller jumped off the bed and dashed out of his clinic. 

When Baekhyun reached the kitchen, he saw chicken already kept prepared. With Kyungsoo’s hand written note along side 

“ Rice is In the pot, kimchi is in the second cupboard on the left.” 

Baekhyun knew what was written on the note. But he read it each time anyway. Kyungsoo just seemed to know what he wanted. What he needed after a long day. 

Now looking at the served meal, Baekhyun saw only one thing missing. 

Soju.

Baekhyun didn’t like the bitter taste of the drink much. He just drank it to annoy Yixing. And he’d always get high fever after dinner. He loved the feeling of feverish. Chill that run down to his spine felt like heaven. And maybe a bit because Chanyeol would call him an idiot. Baekhyun didn’t talk about these to anyone. Can’t let people know your secrets here now. Could he?

Chanyeol saw him there. Sitting on his bed, humming on the fucking tune he hated. 

“Why do you always hum that shit? You know I hate it.” The smaller man’s face looked a bit flushed. He was resting his body weight on both his palms, leaning backwards. 

“And I fucking love to annoy you.” Puppy looking eyes looked even more droopy. He was drunk. Clearly.

“Did you drink?” And all he got in reply was a mischievous smile.

“Fucking idiot.” 

Chanyeol could feel the younger’s eyes on him as he wiped his hair dry and put on his sleepwear. This was like a routine for them. Baekhyun would always come to his room after his self planned missions. To get his reward.

“Why did you kill Kangs’?” The mafia boss asks as he settles himself on his bed with the other male crawling towards him.

“Oh them? You don’t know?” The younger had such an innocent face on, as if he didn’t kill 14 members of a gang including their leader. 

“I know. But not your self explained version.” 

“Oh.. that’s… sad then…” Baekhyun’s face fell a bit. 

“I was hoping I’d get a good reward tonight.” But the younger quickly collected himself looking at the serious expression of his boss.

“They planned on killing Nini. And then taking over your China route.” 

“No one touches what’s my hyung’s….” Finishing his explanation, Baekhyun slowly makes his way on the older’s lap. The mafia boss doesn’t resist. 

“Can I get my reward now?” Delicate hands come to wrap around the mafioso’s neck. Breath with a hint of alcohol filling in his lungs. 

“It’s late.” Chanyeol says, but makes no effort to shove the male sitting on his lap.

“Not even a round of spanking?” Baekhyun asks in a hopeful voice.

“No.”

“Not even a slap?” 

“No.”

And Chanyeol just looked at the younger’s face. It looked kind of pretty to be hit. The flushed face gave of the indicates that a fever was due. 

“Just go to your room and sleep.” Chanyeol ordered.

“But hyuuung!” Baekhyun spoke in a whiny tone.

“Don’t talk back to me Baekhyun! Do what you were asked to.” And Baekhyun had nothing else but to retreat for the night. 

Some time in the night, Baekhyun was awoken from his sleep. A wall clock somewhere in the house ringing, telling the quiet mansion the time. Suddenly his eyes burned, a shivering feeling traveled along his spine. He felt cold. He felt feverish.

He felt good.

He didn’t need to open his eyes when the door of his room clicked open the intruder came to his bed in quiet steps. A slightly cold hand touching his forehead. The “tsk” sound also cleared the identity of the person. 

Until he fell asleep, Baekhyun felt soft hands caressing his head and a damp cloth being put on his forehead. 

And this was the best part of his fever. 

When Yixing came to his room and stayed with him like this.

The next morning, Jackson found Baekhyun in Yixing's clinic. Torso bare from any clothing. Bare of any types of dressing. He had seen many bad things, given to his profession. But he never flinched. He did now. Maybe because the said male was said to be just a child. 

Well, compared to them at least.

Now Jackson felt bad about beating Baekhyun last night. Those belt marks littered on the pale skin. Some broke the skin, some left botching mark of trapped blood under the skin. Yixing came back with a fresh bowl of water in hand, and halted on his tracks at the sight of Jackson. Somehow Jackson felt that the gaze those soft eyes held on his were cold. 

“Do you need anything?” And the time of his voice was also cold.

“Uh.. no.. I was just passing by.” Baekhyun looked back at the source of the voice. His face looked expressionless. It was so unlike him.  
And he didn’t stand there for long after catching the sight of the doctor pulling the curtains around the inspection table. Hiding the smaller male from his eyes.

To say Jackson hated Baekhyun would be a lie. He didn’t do “hate”. But something about the younger male made him uncomfortable. He still remembers himself going to school at that age. Waiting for another two years to end when he would finally turn 18. But somehow he felt the “sweet teen” term quite didn’t go with Baekhyun. Sure he had a pretty face and a nice body and stuffs, he could have easily gotten himself some girls, even men if he wanted. 

But certainly not in a mess called The Parks’.

He kind of felt bad for the teen.

Jackson was out on duty with Mrs. Park. And he couldn't understand why Baekhyun was with them. Maybe it's because His mother had a strange kind of affection towards the teen. And the other way around.

“How do I Look?” Jackson looks at the source of the voice. Sees as his mother comes out of the dressing room in another dress.

“But I liked the previous one better.” 

“Really? But I think that colour was just a bit too much for me.” 

“Nonsense! Just show me the person who’ll say the colour is too much for you. I’ll bust their nose for you.” Baekhyun says with an Oh so innocent face. And Mrs. Park laughs. 

After paying for the woman’s dress, Jackson watches as the Park mother drags the younger male to a shop to buy him some new things she saw the other day. 

He couldn’t say that it bothered him. But the way everyone in their group seemed to accept Baekhyun was bothersome. Even Park Chanyeol himself. It was weird cause how a word against the teen seemed to turn all the people against him. But no one ever said anything when he bit the younger for his unplanned missions. 

Now that he thought about it, everyone he knew was kind of fucked up. So freaking fucked up. 

Well, you can’t expect anything “not fucked up” from a man who’s working for a mafia, can you?

But Jackson liked working here. Minus the cleaning up after each missions. Most of them weren’t even done by him.

He watched the violet Evergarden anime some days ago. He vaguely remembers the main character being oddly similar to Baekhyun. How the girl was turned into a killing machine. But he felt weird. Weird comparing a real life person with an animated character. Where the character suddenly learns how to understand “normal” human emotions. And Baekhyun will not.

Jackson didn’t hate the boy. He still was just a boy. He was never meant to be here. In this mess, as a greater mess. He’d say to himself that he pitied the younger. Pitied how his life turned out.

But all of his past realisation vanished when he found himself in a headlock by none other than Baekhyun himself. Jackson was out of breath and the relentless tapping on the attacker’s hand showed no effect.

It seemed like forever when his neck was free and he was coughing and gasping for breath.

“What’s wrong with you fucker?!” He yells between his coughing fit.

But Baekhyun just smirks.

“Oh? You seemed like you were enjoying it hyung.” And this was the last straw before he tried to jump at the younger again. Wanting to pin him on the ground and give him the taste of his own medicine. His plan was bashed not long after. A deep voice echoed through the practice room, making the two fighting men to stop their ministrations.

“Hyung you called?” Chanyeol looked up from his papers and set his gaze on the two figures entering his office.

Now, Chanyeol was one of those reasons that made Jackson was here. The tall man was someone he looked up to so much. It’s almost unbelievable, how this man earned himself the seat as a company president as well as the mafia boss. 

“Tell the guys they have a meeting in half an hour.” 

“Is this about the Kangs’?” Jackson regretted asking just by the look of his brother’s eyes.

“Okay I’ll inform them right now.” Jackson replied as he left the room, leaving Baekhyun alone. 

“Officer Wu is in charge of the Kangs.” Baekhyun remains calm at the statement.

“Is that so?”

“Go to El Dorado. He’s supposed to be there this evening.”

“And don’t make any scene there.” 

“I want to go alone.” Chanyeol wanted to argue. But there’s no point, He concluded. It was just an observation only. 

“As you all know, China right now is our only route right now.” 

“The Kangs’ planned an attack on Jongin as he was alone in the port.” Everyone in the room seemed to have their breaths held. Even though they know what happened after this.

“We were able to defuse their plan before they could execute it.” Chanyeol passed a look to the young boy standing at the corner of the meeting room. Finding the other’s intense gaze set on him.

“But sir we are under the police watch now.” 

“But that’s not something new, is it?” The mafioso was quick to silence the buzzing conversation.

“But..” before the man from before could say anything else, A pair of cold eyes shut him up.

The meeting went on for some moment longer. The Issue on Jongin’s security on China. 

How to put the Midas industries out of the mud. And what not. But before the meeting ended, Baekhyun was out of there.

“Hyung!” Chanyeol had to look back on the source of the voice. 

“I need to ask you something.” Jackson was slightly panting. Chanyeol just stood there, with his both hands in his pocket.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit weird how we all didn’t get whiff of Kangs’ plan but Baekhyun did?” Chanyeol knew Jackson was sharp. And he would question this. Because he himself was having this question swimming in his head since yesterday.

But he didn’t let it show. Giving his brother a look, Chanyeol strode out of the hallway.

Baekhyun was a useful member. It was a bit difficult to track down his informants, but he could have his missions done. Now that Chanyeol thought about it, this wasn’t the first time Jackson has questioned about Baekhyun like this. Even went out to the extent to investigate Baekhyun himself. 

But didn’t found much. 

Maybe he was wrong. 

Maybe he was overthinking his whole situation. He could be wrong. Trust wasn’t something that they had. Not in their company, not in this house.

In one sense. maybe it was plain jealousy. 

Jackson didn’t understand that clearly. They use their heart less. Maybe he has completely forgotten how to use it. He was lost in thoughts when he saw a familiar petite figure quietly exiting the mansion. He could recognise who it was. 

From the attire, Baekhyun looked like he was going somewhere fancy. He looked dressed up. 

And Jackson doesn’t know how and when, he made his way out of the mansion right after the latter. Intending to follow the man. 

Jackson felt a bit weird. But he didn’t want to miss this chance. Chance to prove his hunch. He felt a bit nervous too. Maybe because it was a battle. Battle of his thoughts and instincts.

A battle of Jackson against Jackson.

**Author's Note:**

> Hm... I started the story with great enthusiasm, but now I'm not so sure. I hope this is somewhat decent for your liking. Please stick with me and let me know how you feel about the story. <3


End file.
